June Bug
by parchow
Summary: Juno Miller has just gone through two of the toughest things that can go on in a teenagers life. Death and Pregnancy. When Billy Black takes her in, feeling start to shine through Jacob that he thought he would never have again. JacobxOC
1. Moving In

"Juno?" My head snapped up at the rough male voice. My eyes wide as I looked at all the people that were behind him. I automatically stuck my hand out towards him. His hand gripped mine with enthusiasm. "Your mother and father were great people, we will never forget them," My mind began to wander as he went on and on about the same things fifty other people had already said that night. I saw his lips stop moving and I smiled, silently thanking him for the more realization that my parents were gone and they weren't coming back.

A wheelchair stopped in front of me as I wiped the tear from my eye that had made it's way out. My heart leaped when I saw him. He was a Native American man. I had missed his dark brown eyes, his fatherly face, and his warm aura. I smiled, actually smiled, for the first time in days. Knowing he was here made me feel safe. He was the second father in my life and I knew everything would be OK. "Billy! I've missed you. It's been months."

I reached down to hug him, his light smile warming my heart. His arms wrapped around me and I felt at home. "Are you O-," I stopped him before he went on. My hand raised as I leaned back down to get out of everyone's earshot. "Please don't be like every person in this room. I'm OK, It will be fine, they can't come back. I just need time."

His smile left his face and a concerned look tightened his eyes. His eyes broke my gaze and he looked behind him. I hadn't noticed him until then. He was very tall, even at my height I had to crane my neck to see his face clearly. He had shaggy hair, long but not too long. His brown eyes were the same as his fathers, warm and inviting. His face was childlike, a big teddy bear. He smiled at me, his crooked smile made my heart race. But he need to go away. I should not be feeling these things. Not here, not now.

"This is my son, Jacob." His hand reached out to grip mine, it was hot, boiling hot actually, but it felt right. His hand in mine felt like it was meant to be there. He was still smiling and I found myself doing the same. I mentally smacked myself and turned back to Billy. His eyes were glowing with something I couldn't figure out. Billy touched my arm, trying to draw me away from the line my mom and dad's friends and I had formed. I looked towards them and they nodded silently letting me go.

Billy took me to the corner of the room, there was no one around. His sighed as I sat down, my bigger then normal dress hung over the belly I had been trying so hard to hide the whole night. "Before your mother and father's accident, I got a call. It had been a few days before that day, your mother was concerned. Said you had been acting strange. She said you kept saying it was the flu," I turned towards the open window that lit the room with sunshine. I wasn't ready for this.

"I knew. Right when she said that, I knew. But she didn't. Your mother always wanted to see the best in you, and if that meant she had to believe a lie, she would." Suddenly I was mad. This wasn't a mistake. It happened for a reason. God made this happen for a reason. I was going to let anyone tell me this was a mistake. "How dare you tell me this is a mistake. Don't treat me like I am broken. I'm not going to feel bad about this! I made the decision to keep it, it's not a mistake."

His hand on my arm slightly calmed me. He sighed again as he shook his head. "I didn't mean it was a mistake. I just meant that your mother always believed in order. High school, collage, wedding, baby. She wanted what was best for you and in her mind her order was correct. She didn't want to believe that her plan for you was being changed." His eyes returned to his warm state, "She loved you, she wanted what was best for you."

"Maybe this is what's best for me." He nodded. I didn't know if I wanted him to be mad, or help me with what I was going to face down the road. "It might be. I guess we will see, won't we?" He spoke, smiling. He tapped his finger against his head as if he were forgetting something. His finger popped up as he remembered or he finally found the right words to say. "I also have something to ask you. A while ago your mother and father made up their will, just incase. When your grandmother passed, that was the last living family member left. They came to me, asking if I would take you in if anything were to happen. At least until your eighteen."

I stared at him. I figured I would've been in a foster care program or something until I was eighteen. "When Rachel and Rebecca moved out we never did anything with their room, it's open if you would take it." I put my hand on my stomach, the small bump already forming. "When it comes, that is when we will deal with it. I'm sure Jacob can sleep on the couch."

I laughed and threw my arms around his shoulders. I looked up from his shoulders to see Jacob talking to an older lady, his crooked smile charming the older woman. He looked towards us and spotted me looking towards him, his smile grew and he waved. The lady looked my way and her face changed, it went straight to sorrow. I dropped my eyes and moved away from Billy. My smile still growing on my face as I knew I had a place to stay, two wonderful people to love me, and a safe surrounding for my baby.

"Thank you, Billy. You don't know how much this means to me." I explained. I could tell I was getting choked up. He noticed also and smiled. I nodded towards the long line of people waiting to speak their condolences. "I better get back."

* * *

This was it. I was walking around the house I had grown up in since I was five years old, the house I spent every Christmas in with my mother and father. All of the memories. Everything was gone now, the furniture had been sold, pictures and other things were either going with me to Billy's house or were in storage. All that was left were the walls and floors. My heart split even further then what it had been. I walked around the upstairs, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. It was my house, well when I turn eighteen it will be mine, but I didn't think I would want to come back anytime soon.

I stopped at what used to be my parent's room. It was so bright and happy, bright yellow walls my mom picked out and the bright green furniture my dad had thrown in there. It wasn't the most beautiful room in the world, but it was theirs. It felt like they were still there, mom sitting at her vanity putting her earrings on for dad's business dinner, her black dress flowing beautifully on her, the bright red lipstick popping when she smiled. Dad standing by the mirror trying to get his tie right, his face concentrating, and after about the fifth time he fails mom would get up and walk over to him, in the end it would be perfect.

I miss their voices, their laughter, their smiles. I miss their love for me and one another, and I miss that eight days ago I had a family. All around I just miss them. They were my life, the sun to my rainy days, the stars that lit the dark paths. It broke my heart to know that they would never see me graduate high school, they would never send me off to college, they would never meet the man I was going to marry, they would never see their grandchildren, they would never see my life. And I would never see theirs.

I heard the door open down stairs and Billy shouting. I slowly pulled myself away from the room and walked down the stairs. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair right outside of the open door. Since Jacob wasn't there to help him, he had stayed outside most of the time. I stepped out side of the door, taking one last look back into the large house. I turned back towards Billy, pain and guilt tightening my eyes. He frowned. "You ready, Billy?"

He nodded as I grabbed the handles on the back of his chair and pushed him towards his truck. His hand reached up to pat mine and wrap around them in a fatherly way when we were close to the car. I sighed and helped him into the passenger seat. I stood by my door and looked at the house one last time before getting in and shutting the door. I looked over at Billy, the worry must have shown in my eyes. "It will be OK, Juno. No matter what is coming with the future, you will be OK."

I pulled out of the driveway, his words sinking in.

* * *

It had been just a few days since I moved in with Billy and Jacob. Although, Jacob had never been home. Billy said something about him staying with a friend for a few days. Billy and I painted my room, also. It had been plain white, boring and a drab. Billy couldn't do much so I ended up doing most of it. The color I chose was yellow, the same color my mother and fathers room used to be. Bright and cheerful. I remembered the name of the color mom had gotten from the store, 'Sunshine Love'. It made me feel comforted, they had been my sunshine, and they had been the loves of my life.

I finally had settled in when Jacob came back. I had been in the kitchen, sneaking a scoop of the cookie dough ice cream that was in the freezer. I had my mustard yellow shorts and my rust red tank top on. Of course, the white tub socks with matching colors were a must. My hair was sprouting everywhere since I had been moving furniture around in my room and cleaning the house for Billy. I turned on a radio station from the radio that Billy had out in the kitchen, it was on some oldies station. Right away I noticed Etta James' voice singing 'I Just Want To Make Love To You'. I took a scoop of the ice cream and danced to the beat of the chorus.

I heard someone at the back door and looked behind me to see Jacob staring at me with that same goofy grin he had on his face at the showing. He came towards me as I stood frozen on the spot. He had seen me dancing. In my old track shorts and tube socks. With a big chunk of cookie dough on a spoon hanging out of my mouth. He passed me slightly and reached into a drawer, pulling a larger spoon out and grabbing the cup out of my hand. He noticed the shocked look on my face, "I can't let you eat it all, it's the only good think in the house."

He jumped up to sit on the counter, still grinning as he took a bite. I shook my head and grabbed the cup back from him and turned off the radio. "You seriously don't care that I am eating your ice cream and look like this?" He looked at me strangely, "Last time I checked, you live here which means you can eat whatever the hell, I mean heck, you want. And secondly, I have two sisters, you don't think I have never seen them like you are now?"

"I'm not your sister though." I said taking another scoop and sat it on the counter beside him. He mumbled something as he stuffed another scoop into his mouth. I had been starting towards the sink to wash my spoon, I turned to look towards him. "Hmm?" He looked up at me and shrugged. I placed me hands on my hips and sighed. "No. What did you say?"

"I said, Thank God." His cheeks turned slightly pink, the words falling out as if he couldn't help himself from saying it. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I turned back around to the sink, the dishes were pilling up in the sink. I turned on the hot water and grabbed the dish soap from under the sink. I felt him come up behind me and grab a dish towel. We worked as a team, and in the end the dishes were done and the kitchen was spotless. I smiled and put the cleaning supplies away. "Didn't know you were such a cleaning buff."

"What else am I going to do?" He smiled and pointed to the calendar. I looked closer to find Jacob's scrawl on today's date. _Beach Bonfire 5:00. _"You should come. Emily would love to meet you. Kim will be there too."

I was apprehensive, I didn't want to be that girl that the son feels he has to be nice to because his father told him too. Or have him pity her for losing her parents. "I don't kn-," Jacob cut her off by raising his hand, a new look came to his eyes, the puppy dog look. His eyes were like melted chocolate, his bottom lip jutting out just a little bit. He came closer, his body heat radiating off onto me. His scent flowing under my nose. His eyes were burning into mine, "Please? It's always the same things over and over, come with me."

I smiled shyly and turned away toward my room, the feeling of needing to get away before something stupid comes out of my mouth was creeping up on me. "I'll be ready at four-thirty."


	2. Bonfires & Gut Spillers

I had showered, dressed, and backed out of going to the beach bonfire four times before Jacob finally dragged me out of the house. His grip on my arm was warm and tight as he pulled me to the passenger side of his car. His face calm and beautiful, as always, was looking straight on towards the car. As we reached the door he turned me around and looked straight into my eyes. "I don't care if you don't want to go, you are going."

And stupid ol' me couldn't move after that. The fire in his eyes, the intensity, was surprising. He slowly pushed me down onto the seat, where I stared out of the window, and not talking for the next five minutes. I guess he got tired of silence when he switched his radio on. The music was blaring so loud that not only would I go deaf, my baby probably would too. "Jeez, could you like turn it down a bit? I don't want my nose and ears to bleed and then have your friends think I'm some drug addicted, baby mama."

He stared down at me as he stopped at a red light. I looked up sheepishly at his face. "Sorry. Sometimes rambles will unintentionally creep it's way out," I sighed, picking at the edge of my jean shorts. "They usually make no sense at all." He laughed as I spoke and turned down the loud music, his hand leaned over; slightly ruffling my hair. I smacked his hand away playfully, but his hand was heavy as it finally landed on my neck. I was about ready to smack it again but it calmed my nerves. His warm hand releasing the tension in my shoulders and neck.

My mind was telling me to not feel the feelings that were racing through my body. I was going through the tragedy of losing my parents, who weren't even going to see my child's life, and I'm sitting here acting like the love of my life is sitting next to me. That was one of the reasons I didn't want to go tonight, it wasn't just because I didn't want to be a tag-along, but I didn't want to have fun when my parents couldn't. They can't laugh while running on the beach, they can't play volleyball in the sand, they can't live anymore. Why should I?

I had been so distracted by my thoughts and Jacob's hand to realize we were sitting in the parking lot of the beach. I felt a breeze on my neck and found that Jacob's hand no longer rested in it's spot. He was already getting out of the car and dragging the beach towels, blankets, and a couple other things out of the back. I slowly opened the door, letting my feet touch the hard concrete below. I could already see the group of people on the left side of the beach. Jacob had said that they usually hung out where there weren't many people around.

I walked around to the front of the car and waited for him. Jacob came around front and handed me the big wool blanket to carry. He noticed the uneasiness that shown through my eyes; anxiety and fear probably etched on my face. He maneuvered the beach towels and what looked to be a Radio/CD player onto the left side of his body; leaving his right hand open for him to use. He grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly, reassuring me it was going to be OK. We started to walk down towards the group; his hand still tightly grasping mine. As we got closer my nerves started to subside.

His friends looked nice enough. They were all big, but so was Jacob. That wasn't surprising. Most of them were playing football, laughing as they knocked each other into the hard sand. The older men and women, Billy included, were sitting up away from the water. There were three women, that were closer to my age, cheering the boys in their game. Jacob looked down at me; smiling. I shyly smiled back up at him feeling foolish that I had been feeling the way I was. Jacob was just trying to show me a good time, and Billy was here if I felt like I needed to talk to someone.

I followed Jacob up to where the adults were sitting. Billy spotted us from his chair he was sitting; his wheelchair had been placed beside him. He smiled cheerfully as we walked up to them. Jacob dropped my hand to sit down the beach towels and radio. He slipped a bag off of his arm that I hadn't seen before and laid it down by Billy. "We are glad you came, Juno." Billy said pulling a book out of the bag Jacob had carried. "You should introduce her to everyone, Jacob."

Jacob turned to me and rolled his eyes. I smiled as he went behind the chairs and stood where a older lady in her fifties was sitting. She had dark brown hair that was slightly graying. Her smile was kind as she looked up at me. "This is Sue Clearwater. You'll meet her son and daughter in a minute." He moved to the next person; he was a older man, the oldest out of the group at least. His hair was salt white. He looked brittle but his smile is what lit his face. "This is Quil Senior. His grandson is playing football."

I smiled at them all. I felt welcome by them; it was like I was part of their family. Jacob came around front and grabbed the blanket out of my hand and laid it on top of the beach towels. "It was nice meeting you. Thank you for letting me come." Quil Senior's smile grew larger; his skin crinkled. "Dear, it isn't an imposition." His voice was shaky and weak; it showed his age. I blushed and ducked my head as I smiled. Jacob grabbed my hand and dragged me away from them. Billy chuckling as I waved.

Next were the girls I had seen cheering on the boys. They smiled and waved as we came near. Jacob hugged one of the older girls and turned towards myself. "This is Emily. She is married to Sam, he is playing football with Old Quil's grandson." She was very pretty; then she turned her face and I saw the scars of what looked to be claw marks. I tried my best to not let it show on my face, it must have worked for she just smiled even larger as I shyly waved. Her hair dark black hair hanging straight fanned in front of her face as she turned back to watch her husband. "These two are Leah Clearwater, Sue's daughter, and Kim; Jared's girlfriend."

Leah looked like a younger version of her mother. Her smooth perfect copper skin blended beautifully with her wavy black hair. Her smile was friendly as she looked back from the game, she waved. Kim was the most normal looking out of all the girls, but I still felt intimidated by her beauty. Her lips curved perfectly when she smiled, and her eyes made her look like a little girl. "Hey! You're Juno, right?"

At least she was more out spoken then the girls.

"Yep. That would be me." I said smiling. Why am I nervous? I am never nervous! Once you jump in a fountain at the mall completely naked in front of hundreds of kids from your school, you can't really ever be nervous. "Do you like it here yet?" Kim asked as I silently chuckled at the old memory. I looked up at Jacob and then back at Billy. "Yeah. I'm really starting to love it here again." Kim looked at me; her eyebrow raised.

"You used to live here?"

I nodded. "I was born here. Then my parents moved to New York when I was around six or seven." She nodded, assuring me that they were all happy to have me here. Jacob turned towards the rough game of football that was almost done. His eyes with excitement. I knew he wanted to be out there, tackling and having fun with his friends. I dropped his hand and pushed him towards the boys. He looked back, his eyes tightened, almost as if it was hurting to leave. "Go," I shooed him away. "I can meet them later."

+v+v+

The football game had finally ended and I had met all of the guys. Embry was hilarious, his sarcastic humor and mine put together was like a '_comedy central'_ special. Quil Junior was the quietest out of the group, his shyness made him seem like a little boy that you just want to hug. Paul was a lot more polite then what I thought he was going to be, Jacob had said to watch out for his short temper and crude words, but I saw nothing of that kind. Sam was a lot more calm out of all the guys, including Quil. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, but he was calm all the same. Jared, Kim's boyfriend was very nice, he reminded me of Sam a lot. And in the end I finally got to meet Seth, Sue's son.

From the stories Billy had told me he was a lot like his father, Harry. I hadn't known the man, but it still broke my heart to hear he had passed away. The other boy, Brady was a lot like Seth. We all decided we wanted to play Volleyball. Jacob was a leader on the one team; Leah on the other. They played Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who got to pick first. Leah won. Jacob stared at me from where Leah and him were standing, getting ready to pick their players. I made a face at him and he chuckled.

Leah turned towards the group and looked right in my direction. "Juno." Jacob's head turned towards her, he scoffed. I smiled at him as I walked over towards where Leah was standing. I pointed at him, "Better watch out, Mister." His lopsided grin placed on his face. I clapped hands with Leah as I stood behind her. The picking ended after a few shouts of protests and fury. The teams were, Myself, Jared, Emily, and Embry on Leah's team. And Kim, Quil, Seth, and Brody on Jacob's. Sam had decided to sit out and make a fire to cook the hot dogs.

We played for almost a half an hour before everyone had finally started to crash. There had been many weird moments between Jacob and I, smiles, winks, and the occasional grab on his part. There was that one moment where we got tangled up in the net, when we had taken a small break. We had been talking by the net, he was on his side, I was on mine. We had been talking about music, his favorite band is The White Stripes, mine being Jefferson Airplane. He was messing around and joking when he leaned up against the net. Guess that the poles weren't far enough in the ground like Sam said they were because the whole thing fell over.

Of course it dragged me down with it. I had been laughing so hard from the look that had been on his face. It was pure surprise. He was laying across my stomach, the net tangled in his shaggy black hair. Tears from laughing were welling up in my eyes. He noticed and quickly tried to untangle us, he got me unhooked and grabbed my face In between both of his hands. He looked like he wanted to laugh but his fear that he had hurt me was making him stop. "Are you OK? I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't mean to!"

I nodded and choked out another laugh before speaking. "I'm OK. Are you?" He nodded, a smile lighting his face. I sat up and ran my fingers over the net that was tangled in his hair. His hair was so soft, whatever shampoo he was using, I wanted it. I found myself making the net even more tangled so I could keep my fingers there. He was chuckling the entire time. Everyone had been worried at first, a couple coming close to make sure we were alright. Once our, well my, laughter had been heard they backed off.

After that the fire was done and it was time for food. I was amazed by how much food was there and even more amazed in the end when it was all gone. Jacob had at least seven hot dogs. Most of the boys had more then him. One thing I noticed was that he is always close by. Even when he was helping Sam cook all of the hot dogs he had me with him, when we ate he was sitting right by my side, when I decided to run up to the ice cream parlor that was a short walk away, he was there. It was comforting though, the less space or time away from Jacob the better in my mind.

I didn't know if I felt this way because I had lost my comfort blanket which had been my parents or if it was because I really did feel something for him. I couldn't figure it out. It was finally dark when everyone settled down Billy and Sue had left to take Quil Senior home, declaring it was 'past their bedtimes'. Everyone was sitting close around the fire since the cold breeze had picked up. The blanket already across Jacob and I as we laid back against the log of wood. Sam and Emily had decided to take a walk down the beach, and Leah, Embry, and Quil where checking the water out. Seth and Brody were building something in the sand.

It was just Jared and Kim, who were sitting across from Jacob and I, the fire almost covering them from site. I looked up at Jacob, his eyes had closed already and his breathing was heavy. I stared up at his peaceful face, he looked younger when he was asleep. He looked like the nineteen year old he should look like instead of the twenty-five year old he actually does. I curled up against his side and started to absentmindedly play with his hair. When he spook, his voice startled me. "What does it feel like, being you know…pregnant?"

I sat up and looked in his direction, but stared out towards the parking lot thinking. "A lot of people that know I am pregnant think that I am stupid and selfish for keeping it. It was something that I could have easily gotten rid of. I mean I wasn't planning on even having it, it just sort of happened. And if it happened to me then it was meant to happen for a reason." He nodded, taking his fingers and tracing along my hairline. "He was my best friend. We had been friends since my parents and I moved to New York. When we were ten, we had been watching this Lifetime Movie Network thing, and it was about how a baby made this family's world change for the better."

I chuckled at how stupid we had been. "We made this pact, that if we hadn't had…it…by the time we were eighteen we would...do it…together." I didn't know why I was telling him this, but I felt like I could tell him anything. "We were at this New Year Eve party. We were both drunk, he brought it up and I guess somewhere in our stupid minds it seemed like the right thing at the time. Of course, alcohol can do that to you."

He smiled. I looked sadly after the parking lot. "He moved a couple weeks after his family heard I was pregnant. _He_ wasn't ashamed to say it was his, but his _family_ was. His parents are a big Catholic family, his dad being a pastor and all, they told us that we were having a devil child and that they were not staying around to be embarrassed. He told me to keep him updated, but I haven't spoken to him in weeks." I looked down at him and he looked livid, His hand shaking against my face.

"They said you were going to have a devil baby? You are giving life to an unborn human. A human being who breaths air and helps the world!" He took his hand away from my face and took a deep breath, he sighed as he looked at my troubled face. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "You are not going to have a devil's baby. It will be the smartest, healthiest, and most beautiful baby anyone will ever lay eyes on. And all because he or she has a mom like you."

He kissed each of my cheeks and laid back against the log. I blushed looking down at the beach blanket. I laid down on my back as faced up towards the moon and stars. I felt him move beside me and then felt weight on my lower belly. I looked down to see Jacob's head positioned right on the larger by the minute belly bump. I felt tears come to my eyes as I felt his hand on my side and heard his kind words spoken through my belly to the baby that was unborn and wasn't even his.

He reached back and grabbed the wool blanket we had been covered with and wrapped it around both of us, his mouth and ear still to my belly. He had my heart in his hand, and he didn't even know it.


End file.
